Arrah
by GiraffexGirlx95
Summary: This is just a trial on a story i'm considering publishing. There's an expement who escapes itex and needs help. Can the flock finally take down Itex with her and another mysterious new experiment?
1. Chapter 1

This is more of a preface than the story itself so let me know if ya like it:) Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

I watched closely, just as always, as the doctor entered the code into the little pad that unlocked the door. 14596. I had memorized those 5 numbers. I had seen it entered into that small silver keypad every day for the past four years that I had spent in this room. Just recently, though, I had really made an effort to watch closely to confirm that the code had not yet changed.

Today had finally come, though. I had waited for almost two months for this day to come. Today was the day I took the last step to collecting the items I need to bust out of here. I looked over at the 1-foot-square piece of linoleum next to my cage. As usual, it was perfectly smoothed down, not a scrap of paper visible around the edges. That was my hiding place. It was where I stashed the few things that I needed to get out of here. under that linoleum square were four little things. My few meager possessions that meant everything to me. A piece of paper that pictured a guide through the institution (as I called the building I have lived in since birth), a scrap of paper that read: locker # 25, combination: 26-36-14, a piece of thread about a foot long, and the small butterfly charm I snapped off of Dr. Pauls's charm bracelet.

Today was my lucky day. Today I'm finally going to get the final piece to my escape kit. And that final piece is the bobby pin in Dr. Rebecca's hair.

* * *

This is just a test chapter that I'm going to keep up for a little while. If I get some good reveiws or any feedback at all, then I'm gonna go on with this story. So please reveiw! i'm really new at this so some constructive critisism would be SO helpfull! Thanks! -Laxgrl2222


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is dedicate to raven at midnight for being my very first reveiwer. Thanks so much! the chapters are going to be kind of short and jumbled untill it's all mapped out. So hang in there!

* * *

Before I continue on with my great escape, let me explain myself a little.

The doctors call me subject 5. The director, I don't know her name because she only lets me call her the director, calls me alpha. I know from all the books I have read that alpha is the Greek name for the letter a. (I'm pretty much allowed to read anything because the doctors say I'm supposed to be the smartest experiment, like, ever) So I decided, why shouldn't I have a name like most people do? And because alpha is the Greek letter a, I figured that my name should be Greek. So after reading through several Greek history books, I finally chose a name.

Arrah.

I don't really know what it means exactly, I couldn't find a meaning no matter where I looked so, I decided, why can't I define the meaning? After several minutes of contemplating it, I had it.

Someone with a mind of their own.

Yeah, I know it' not the best, but it does make sense, after all. Ever since I was born, someone has always told me what to do. Sit here, hold still, run until you can't anymore. And I'm sick and tired of it. I'm going to show them. I'm going to show them that that is not okay. They only want me around so they look good. Well just how good will they look when I disappear?

Now I'm not saying I know how to live without being told how to. I have absolutely zero life skills. But what else can you expect when you've lived in a hellhole with no one around but self-absorbed jerks who only care about appearances?

I'll figure it out.

So, back to my sick and twisted appearance. I am 5 foot 8. I only weigh about 100 pounds. I have a wingspan of 15 feet. No, I am not a huge bird. I am a human girl. Well, only 95% human girl. The other 5% is split between avian genes, feline genes, and something called an alpha gene. The avian gene gives me my (purple) wings, my light, porous bones, and my great eyesight. The feline genes give my speed, excellent hearing, and highly defined senses. The alpha gene causes me to mutate. It is what gave me the purple wings. They were once white. But around age 5, they began to get darker. They are now almost black on the top, fading down into a pretty light purple. They also grew golden flecked feathers. The alpha gene also gave me the extreme flexibility, wonderful balance, and extreme dexterity. I can bend over far enough to grab my calves without so much as wobbling, I can balance on a half-inch-wide beam indefinitely and, thanks to their fight training, I can beat the crap out of someone four times my weight. I am the best experiment Itex has ever created.

And what will they do when I'm not under their power anymore?

Suddenly, the door opened loudly, jerking me out of my reverie of destroying this horrible place. walked in, her hair pinned back from her face.

"I'm just going to take some blood to run some tests and in about half an hour, you'll be doing some endurance studies." She said, smiling. I couldn't help but notice how slowly and cautiously she was moving towards me. She was afraid of me. She knew I was dangerous. "I'll be supervising you, and letting your run as fast as you can for as long as you can", she said with a fake smile. In other words, she'll be letting me out of my cage into the open to run on a treadmill until my sides hurt like hell and I'm ready to pass out.

But the main thing is that I'll be out in the open, that much closer to her and the bobby pin in her hair.

* * *

Please let me know if theres anything wrong here, my computer is being really crazy and hard to work with right now. I'll be updating whenever I can! -Carly


	3. Just a quick author's note

Okay. To whoever is reading this story, here is a quick author's note. I only want to update about two times a week because I currently has some chapters saved on my computer but I've been madly crazy lately with all the stuff I currently have going on. So, I don't have a lot of time to write more. I will do my best to keep updating this story so if it's been like, a week since I last updated, send me an email to remind me! I'll keep writing down ideas in my notebook whenever I have time, so I won't forget!

Thanks! -Carly


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry! I kept meaning to update! I'm doing this on my iPod touch while babysitting. I felt bad because I said I would update often... Well I hope you like it! Please reveiw! I wanna know what you people out there are thinking!

And by the way, I just fixd this. for some reason, my ipod doesnt do lines. So I hope you actually get the chance to reread this in case you couldn't really understand it before. It was all mucked up.. well, enjoy!

* * *

Dr. Rebecca quickly undid the latch on my crate door and reached in to grab my right arm. They had recently decided to do away with the shunt in the back of my hand, seeing as I had ripped it out. That made them mad. But the stupid thing hurt! And why should I make things easier for them? After several attempts at drawing blood (I continually twitched my arm out of the way so she'd miss, causing several needles to snap off), she finally gave up and left the room.

And came back five minutes later with another doctor, one I'd never seen before.

He was mean. After forcibly dragging me out of the cage - it hurt when my back dragged over the little metal pieces that stuck up under the door- he then attempted to restrain me while Dr. R poked me with that stupid needle.

Big mistake.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, I was tossed back in my crate while. I sat there and watched with satisfaction as two doctors with matching black eyes and broken noses left my room. True, they did get a vial of my blood, but at least they weren't the only ones left bleeding when it was all said and done. I laughed in my head when Dr. Rebecca walked with an exaggerated limp down the hall. Baby.

I know that doing such a thing as hurting the doctors could cause for cancellation of my endurance testing and by extension, my escape, but I really didn't care at this point. I was just so sick of being poked and prodded and treated like a practice dummy. I could hear and see and feel everything they said and did. And it hurt. All of it.

So I figured, if they're going to continue with their cruel tests, why not give them hell for it? And anyway, the director would make them take me in for testing, whether they liked it or not. So why not have as much fun as one can have whilst being tortured?

* * *

Yeah, I know, painfully short, but i have a massive writers block. And I thought it was funny, I was at the library while I wrote this, and i would suddenly get an epiphany, and type super fasst and it made alot of noise. This severly cranky woman kept giving me dissaproving looks. It was pretty amusing.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm a jerk. I know. I said I would update on MONDAY. But this week was horrible. It's only the second week of school, but  
I've been bombed with homework and projects. I've been so tired that all I can do after I get home at 5:30 ,after 8 hours of school, then 2+ of golf, is sruggle through three hours of homework then pass out. But today I had a lovely nap in history. I wanted to back hand the jerk that sneezed and woke me up. SO anyway, here's the chapter!

* * *

It wasn't until almost three hours later when Dr. Rebecca came in again, this time with three other doctors and a stainless steel cart to put my crate on to take me to the testing room. They all grouped around my crate, two on either side.

" Be careful, she's dangerous", said Rebecca.

The other doctors nodded then quickly hooked their fingers into the top bars, squeezing them flat so I couldn't bite them. I was a notorious biter. I had really sharp teeth. And fangs. Seriously. I had legitimate fangs on either side of the top of my mouth. They were wicked awesome. And quite useful for causing intense bleeding when used properly.

After quickly swinging me up onto the cart and dropping me with a bang, they wheeled my quickly out the door and down the hall. I carefully mapped the way in my head. Second hallway on the right, third on the left, fifth door on the left. I even wached them enter the code and repeated it in my head till I was sure it was memorized. 1495 1495 1495. I wasn't quite sure why I should memorize it, but hey, you never know.

They pulled me out of the crate once more and tugged me over to the treadmill in the far corner. Then they started taping things they called "electrodes" to my skin. Ew. Then Rebecca picked up a plain black note book from the small table and opened it. Across the front, written in small, black letter on white backing, it read 'subject 5'.

They even gave me my own notebook.

How sweet.

I managed a glimpse at the first page. After just a quick glance, I had the picture in my head. I stood quietly and analyzed it. It was an information paper. It had my current weight, height, hair color, skin color, eye color, etc. (The eye color space said: changes constantly. All colors imaginable) I blinked in surprise. Did they really? I'd never seen my reflection before. All I knew is what I saw. I new I had light tan skin, goldenish-blonde hair that reached to about the edge of my rib cage, and purple wings with gold flecks. I didn't really know what color my eyes were. I'd have to look into that next time I saw something reflective.

We go to the endurance testing room, which contained nothing but teh ever-present stainless steel counters, a few expensive-looking computers, and a treadmill. They opened my crate and I scrambled out, my hands automatically balling into fists, tensed to fight. Over the years, it had become a habit. i was often times face with unexperienced interns with lousy impulse control. They wouild always wait till we were alone before they would beat the crap out of me. I currently had an twwo matching, enormous bruises. One on the entire right side of my face, from my neck to my black eye, the other on the right side of my rib cage. on of the scienists had carelessly dropped my cage back into place, with me landing hard on my side.

One of the doctors turned to me.

"What are you staring at?" He snarled at me. "Get on the treadmill. Now."

I stood completely still, giving him a glare that could burn him alive. I wish.

"Get on the treadmill!" he snapped, louder this time. "Now or you'll really regret it."

What was he gonna do? Tell the director? Now I was real scared. Haha. But I still didn't even blink. Just glared. He started to look a little uncomfortable. And a just a wee bit scared. He should be.

Rebecca turned. "Subject five, get _on _the treadmill already. I don't want to make you do it."

Then don't.

"Does it speak? At all" asked one doctor, a really skinny nerdy-looking guy with big plastic glasses.

"Tests and samples show that its vocal cords are in perfect working order, but we believe it chooses not to speak." Said Dr. Rebecca. "It has never made more of a sound than breathing, even when moving. It's almost silent"

Haha. I only refused to speak because I would rather them think I'm a failure than to help them along anymore than just gracing them with my presence. Yeah, I'm full of myself. Whatcha gonna do about it?

They then tried to nudge me up onto the treadmill. On the outside I was impassive with a completely blank face. Inside, I had a grin the devil would've flinched away from. Time for some fun.

With no more than a second for them to register what I was about to do. I swung my right arm back and up, knocking the nerdy guy off his feet with a blow to the nose hard enough to kill him if I had the right angle. But because I'm so darn nice, I left him unconscious on the floor. It took a minute for the other three doctors to register what happened, but not me. I grabbed my cage from the cart, swing it hard towards the other two unknown doctors, knocking them both down and distracting them long enough to get a nice right hook under Dr. Rebecca's chin, almost causing her to bite her tongue off. She slumped to the floor in shock, giving me time to turn my attention to the two doctors still on the floor, trying to untangle themselves and move the cage. I grabbed one and kicked him in the kneecap, probably breaking it. And then giving the other one two black eyes and a broken nose. Fabulous.

I turned back to Rebecca and punched her in the head and grabbing a bobby pin in the process. I slipped into the underside of my own hair when no one was paying attention.

Then I ran.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Lemme know! this was something new for me, because I have never wrote out a fight scene before, and it was probably extreemly lame, but hey, cut me some slack. I'm still new to this! Please reveiw!

-Carly


End file.
